Rencontre inattendu
by Noan
Summary: [Ones Shots n2]SLASH LEMON PWP... Blaise fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vie?Deviens une série d'Os sur ce couple si attachant.
1. Chapter 1

Voici un petit OS sympa qui traîne depuis un moment sur mon pc et qui met en scène un couple, ma fois, plutôt original.

Disclamer: Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient, tanpis pour moi...

Résumé: Peux pas vraiment en faire, c'est trop court

Warning: LEMON! homophobes s'abstenir!

* * *

Blaise découvrait l'immense demeure de la famille Black.

Il avait rejoint l'Ordre peu de temps avant la fin de sa sixième année.  
Il était allé trouvé son directeur peu après son 17ème anniversaire et lui avait demandé sa protection. Ses parents, des sangs purs, avaient prévu de faire de lui un mangemort pendant l'été et il était hors de question pour le jeune homme de devenir une marionette entre les mains de ce taré. Dumbledore avait accepté la requête du jeune homme.  
C'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait dans le salon entouré de rouquins et de la plupart de ses professeurs. Il fut même surpris d'y voir Sévérus... Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était un des pires assassins que comptait la "famille" pourri du Lord Noir. En tout cas, à ses yeux, il avait parfaitement bien joué son rôle.  
Il fut présenté aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Arthur Weasley, son épouse Molly, leur fils Bill, Tonks, le vrai Maugrey Fol Oeil qui le regardait de travers et quelques autres dont il ne retint pas les noms.  
Molly le prit de suite en charge comme s'il était un de ses enfants, lui montrant sa chambre. Il fut surpris d'y voir deux lits mais avant qu'il n'est pu posé la question, elle lui dit qu'il partagerait la chambre avec son fils aîné qui n'arriverait de Roumanie que dans deux jours. Elle lui souhaita le bonsoir et le laissa s'installer.  
Il perdit toute information concernant son futur compagnon de chambre tant les affaires de l'Ordre auquelles il avait demandé à participer, lui prenait tout son temps et toute son énergie.

Après une réunion tardive, il choisit de se délasser sous une bonne douche bien chaude. Par Merlin que c'était bon. Il laissa le jet d'eau brûlante dénouer chaque muscle de son corps avant de se laver rapidement et d'aller se coucher. Il noua une serviette autour de sa taille, en prit une autre pour sécher ses cheveux et sortit de la salle de bain.  
Il se trouva nez à nez avec un bel inconnu. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant que l'intrus ne se présente:  
" Tu dois être Blaise? Je suis Charlie Weasley. Ma mère a dû te dire que nous partagerions cette chambre le temps de mon séjour ici."  
Blaise, rouge de honte d'avoir complètement oublié son arrivé, bredouilla un vague salut avant de prendre précipitement le bas de pyjama qu'il avait laissé sur son lit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.  
Charlie resta quelques instants à regarder ébêté, la porte qui venait de se refermer.  
Il laissa échapper un "quel étrange garçon" avant de se changer pour la nuit.  
Blaise resta contre la porte, laissant le temps à son coeur de se calmer. Sur le coup, il avait un peu paniqué. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça?  
Il se changea et après avoir remis son habituel masque de mec blasé, il ré-entra dans la chambre.  
Voyant que l'autre était déjà couché, il s'étendit à son tour, repoussant son petit mot de bienvenu au lendemain.

Une certaine complicité s'établit rapidement entre les deux jeunes hommes. Blaise laissa peu à peu tomber son éternel méfiance, mis à l'aise par l'attitude nonchalante de Charlie. Ils discutaient tard le soir ou jouaient aux échecs quand la guerre qui se déroulait dehors le leur permettaient.  
Mais deux semaines après l'arrivée de l'aîné des Weasley, Blaise eut la surprise de voir débarquer Lucius Malfoy au QG de l'Ordre, leur annonçant une attaque d'envergure sur un quartier résidenciel moldu de Londres.

Un plan de protection fut vite mis en place. Blaise se retrouva à faire équipe avec les deux frères aînés Weasley ainsi qu'avec son professeur de métamorphose, Minerva Mcgonagall. Ils firent plusieurs rondes dans le quartier visé. D'autres équipes, constituées à la hâte d'aurors expérimentés et de jeunes recrues, patrouillaient aussi.  
Bien au delà de l'heure prévue de l'attaque, Minerva décida le repli général. C'est ce moment là que choisit une orde de mangemorts pour attaquer.  
Ce fut une vrai débandade. Les attaques venaient de toutes parts. Blaise et Charlie furent bientôt séparés de leurs compagnons, cherchant à fuir tout en évitant un maximum de sorts. Il était évident que l'attaque dont les avait prévenu Lucius était une embuscade destinée à décimer les rangs de l'Ordre.  
Blaise fut vite au prise avec un mangemort, luttant farouchement pour sa vie. Le mangemort, encagoulé était bien décidé à la lui oter.  
Le combat était intense, monopolisant toutes les facultés de Blaise qui en oublia qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur le champ de bataille. Il dut puisé dans ses dernières réserves pour abattre l'anonyme mangemort. A bout de force, il se laissa choir au sol, incapable de se tenir sur ses jambes...  
Un hurlement le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il se retourna pour voir Charlie s'écrouler entre lui et un autre belligérant, le père de Gregory.  
Une rage meurtrière déferla dans ses veines...  
Tous ceux qui connaissaient Blaise ne l'auraient certainement pas reconnu à ce moment là. Tel un animal aux abois, il se jeta sur le mangemort et d'un sort qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais appris, il transforma sa baguette en poignard et le planta sans hésitation dans le coeur de l'assassin. Plusieurs fois, il frappa, la haine qu'on pouvait lire dans son regard, aurait fait fuir le plus aguerri des combattants.  
Sa folie se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle avait pris possession de lui quand il entendit un râle sourd non loin de lui.  
Il abandonna sa victime et se précipita sur le corps de Charlie. Il pouvait voir une large plaie béante lui barrer le torse. Il tendit la main vers le visage du rouquin qui entrouvrit les yeux quand ses doigts touchèrent la peau pâle, tâchée de sang.  
Blaise soupira de soulagement et prit son ami entre ses bras. Faisant appel à ce qui lui restait d'énergie, il les fit transplaner directement dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste où il s'écroula.

Quelques heures plutard, Blaise reprit pied dans la réalité. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait aucune blessure susceptible de le clouer sur un lit, il se leva avec difficulté et partit à la recherche de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie plutôt dans la nuit.  
Une infirmière vint de suite à sa rencontre, essayant de l'obliger à se recoucher. Il avait besoin de plus de repos... Blaise tenta de garder son calme mais ce ne fut qu'après avoir fait peur à 4 infirmières qu'il put enfin savoir dans quelle chambre Charlie reposait.  
Il entra sans bruit. Il fut surpris d'y voir plusieurs vases amplis de fleurs. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient ici et sa famille avait déjà manifesté son soutien. Blaise en eut une petite pointe au coeur. Lui avait tourné le dos à la sienne et elle le lui rendait bien...  
Il avança une chaise près du lit et s'y assit.  
Il passa une main sur le visage trop blème pour en chasser une mèche de cheveux:  
"Tu es un imbécile, murmura-t-il pour lui même, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu fasses ça? Personne ne me pleura alors que toi..." Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot.  
Il pleura longtemps cet être qui, par son geste inconsidéré, lui prouvait un peu d'affection. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un semblait lui porter un quelconquei intérêt...  
Il s'endormit, la tête posé sur les draps blancs, serrant contre ses lèvres la main de son sauveur.

Au petit matin, Molly passa voir son fils aîné. Elle entra doucement dans la pièce blanche et fut surprise de trouver son fils parfaitement réveillé, caressant doucement la courte chevelure brune d'un jeune homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui pour qui son fils avait choisi de mourir. Elle voyait très bien la douce flamme de l'Amour brillé dans les yeux de son aîné.  
Il porta les yeux sur elle et lui fit un clin d'oeil comme pour lui dire que tout allait parfaitement bien. Molly sourit, embrassa légèrement son fils puis posa une couverture sur l'endormi et s'éclipsa. Il valait mieux qu'ils soient seul quand le jeune homme se réveillerait.  
Elle ne put retenir une larme de soulagement quand elle eut fermé la porte.

Il fallut encore à Blaise quelques heures pour se réveiller. La journée de la veille l'avait véritablement épuisé et même le ballet des infirmières et des médicomages n'avait réussi à le sortir de son sommeil.  
Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il referma de suite, agressé par le soleil qui inondait la pièce. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir les ouvrir complètement. Il tourna la tête vers "son" malade et se perdit dans un océan aux doux reflets bleutés.  
De fines perles salées envahirent ses yeux quand il comprit que Charlie était bel et bien réveillé et qu'il le regardait en souriant. Il posa une main tremblante sur le large pansement qui barrait la poitrine du rouquin:  
" Imbécile, pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Qu'aurais-je dit à ta famille? Tu n'avais pas le droit de risquer ta vie pour moi! Je ne le mérite pas...  
Charlie couvra de sa main celle du jeune homme qui reposait contre son coeur et de l'autre, chassa les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues:  
- Pourquoi ai-je fait ça? Pour une simple raison que tu es d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas avoir encore compris.  
Il attira Blaise entre ses bras malgré sa blessure et encra son regard dans le sien:  
- Je l'ai fait par amour, je t'aime Blaise...  
Blaise, surpris par un tel aveu, ne sut quoi dire.  
Charlie, n'attendant pas de réponse, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles tremblante du jeune homme. Il les effleura du bout de la langue et Blaise s'abandonna à la douce chaleur qu'éveillait en lui les lèvres du rouquin en entrouvant les siennes, laissant cette langue intruse venir chercher sa compagne pour l'entraîner dans une danse enfiévrée.  
Molly arriva précisement à ce moment là. Elle eut la bonne idée de frapper avant d'entrer et fut surprise de voir son fils mort de rire et Blaise, les joues rouges, debout devant la fenêtre.  
Elle n'eut pas à poser de question pour savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Le médicomage qui l'accompagnait, rappela le jeune blessé à l'ordre et lui dit qu'il pourrait sortir dès le lendemain, à condition qu'il se repose.

Décidement, Blaise allait de surprise en surpirse avec la famille Weasley. Le lendemain, il fut partiquement obligé d'accompagner Charlie au Terrier par Molly. Il trouva toutes ses affaires dans la chambre de Charlie et manqua de gagner le record des joues rouges quand les jumeaux lui sautèrent dessus en lui demandant si leur frère était un bon coup...  
Blaise qui n'avait vécu jusque là que dans l'optique familiale de devenir un mangemort, il apprenait à vivre au sein d'une vrai famille où les sentiments et l'entente primaient sur le paraître et la puissance.  
Il apprit à connaître ses ennemis Griffondors et se découvrit une passion commune pour les échecs avec Ron, apprit à apprécier Hermione pour son esprit vif et comprit enfin les sentiments que son meilleur ami, Draco, nourrissait à l'égard d'Harry Potter...  
Il découvrait aussi l'amour dans les bras de Charlie. Celui-ci le couvrait d'attention comme s'il était une petite chose fragile. Bien que cela l'exaspérait un peu et le mettait très souvent mal à l'aise vis à vis de la famille de l'éleveur de dragons, Blaise appréciait qu'il s'occupe ainsi de lui. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de lui dire ses sentiments mais il savait au fond de lui que quoiqu'il arrive, Charlie serait toujous là...

* * *

La soirée en l'honneur des 17 printemps de l'Elu était déjà très avancé. Harry et Ron étaient bras dessus, bras dessous, en train de chanter à tue-tête des chansons paillardes tandis qu'Hermione complotait avec les jumeaux pour faire un bonne farce à Percy qui avait finalement accepté de venir et celui-ci, inconsciant du danger, discutait tranquillement avec Bill et sa fiancée Fleur, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. Ils étaient définitivement tous faits.  
Blaise somnolait contre l'épaule de Charlie.  
Il se releva et l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.  
" Attends, je viens avec toi, lui dit Charlie prêt à se lever.  
- Non, reste. C'est rare quand ta famille est au complet. Profites-en...", lui répondit le jeune homme en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
Charlie sourit et déposa un baiser sur la main de Blaise avant de lui souhaiter à son tour une bonne nuit.

Une demi-heure et deux bièreaubeurres plutard, Charlie écoutait Percy parler de son travail tout en jetant de nombreux coups d'oeil à l'escalier qui avait englouti son amant plutôt dans la soirée. Bill, amusé par son manège, s'approcha de lui:  
" Vas-y, tu meurs d'envie d'aller le border. On est encore là pendant deux jours!"  
Et éclata de rire alors que le catogan du rouquin disparaissait dans le couloir.  
Pour en mourir d'envie, ça oui...  
Doucement, il entra dans la pièce et se figea sur le seuil.  
Les volets n'avaient pas été fermé et le lueur de la lune et des étoiles filtraient à travers les fins carreaux de verre. Au centre du lit, le drap négligement rejeté sur les jambes, Blaise se donnait sans gêne au plaisir qu'il se procurait. Une main allait et venait sur son sexe tendu et l'autre était perdue entre ses fesses. Le corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos et les lèvres entreouvertes sur de petits gémissements, Blaise était un appel à la luxure et Charlie eut un mal fou à ne pas y répondre avec brutalité.  
Avec une lenteur extrème, il ferma la porte derrière lui. Il avait bien l'intention de profiter de ce spectacle délicieusement érotique. Il s'adossa au mur derrière lui et se laissa glisser au sol.  
Il n'en lâcha pas une miette. Il le vit se tendre sous le plaisir, retenant maladroitement les cris qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Il résistait à la fois à l'envie de le rejoindre et à celle de se soulager lui-même en continuant de regarder son amant se donner du plaisir.  
La voix de Blaise s'étrangla quand il jouit en longs spasmes.  
Le corps de Charlie n'attendait que ça... Toujours sans bruit, il se releva et alla rejoindre son amant sur le lit.  
Blaise sursauta et se retourna vivement, les joues encore délicatement rosées de son précédent orgasme.  
Charlie ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche:  
" Tu es terriblement excitant quand tu jouis..", lui susura-t-il avant de cueillir du bout des lèvres cette bouche gouflée par l'excitation.  
Il prit son temps pour enflammer à nouveau le jeune homme. Il le ramena entre ses bras, caressant la chute de ses reins. Il délaissa la bouche pour s'attaquer à la peau fine de son cou puis celle de son torse, qu'il nettoya minucieusement du foutre qui le maculait encore.  
Blaise haletait sous les petits coups de langue, la peau rendue extrèment sensible par son activité précédente et il poussa un râle de plaisir quand son compagnon prit son gland entre ses lèvres. Charlie le lécha entièrement, enroûla et déroula sa langue sur la chair tendue.  
Il arrêta sa torture et regarda le résultat. Les yeux bleus de son amant étaient presque noirs de désir. Charlie se déshabilla rapidement sans le quitter des yeux, prêt à honnorer comme il se devait, une pareille beauté.  
Mais il abandonna son souci d'être doux et tendre quand Blaise se retourna sur le ventre et leva les hanches en lui murmurant entre deus soupirs:  
" Je t'en pris...viens..."  
Ce fut trop pour Charlie.  
Brusquement il attrapa les hanches de son amant et les ramena vers lui. Il se positionna de manière à lui faire le moins de mal possible et entra d'une seule poussée, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois complètement prisonnier de l'étau de chair. Il grogna sous la décharge brutal de plaisir.  
Le cri étouffé de Blaise finit d'étouffer sa conscience et donna un puissant coup de reins.  
Un autre cri de plaisir et de douleur mélés lui répondit. N'entendant aucun refus, Charlie enchaîna les coups de butoir. D'abord lentement et à mesure que les cris de Blaise gagnaient en intensité, il accélérait la cadence.  
Et alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au bord de l'orgasme, Charlie le releva sur ses cuisses, l'empalant complètement sur lui, offrant la vue de son corps aux ténèbres qui les entouraient. Blaise releva les bras, s'aggripant à la nuque du rouquin, râlant de plaisir.  
Charlie le tenait possessivement contre lui d'un bras alors qu'il attrapait le sexe gonflé de son amant et y imprima le même mouvement brutal.  
L'orgasme fut brutal, violent les faisant crier à l'unisson.  
Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, encore perdus sur les rivages d'un plaisir intense...  
Morphée vint les cueillir peu de temps après, encore unis.

Le lendemain, Blaise se maudit...  
Il avait oublié un sort de silence et toute la maison s'ingenia à le lui rappeler...

* * *

Un Os sans prétention, juste pour se détendre...

A bientôt pour une autre histoire...

Noan


	2. Chapter 2

Ce n'est pas tout à fait une suite mais je garde le même fil conducteur...

Cet OS est la version texte d'un rpg fait avec Crystal D'Avalon sur SlashBoulevard.

Crys' dnas le rôle de Charlie

Moi dans le rôle de Blaise.

J'ai un peu modifié le contenu, gomen ma belle!

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira autant que le premier!

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture

-

**La douche:**

Les vacances de Pâques sont déjà là.

Il n'a pas vu le temps passé entre les cours, Voldemort, ses compagnons de maison et son petit ami devenu professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques à la suite de la mort d'Hagrid.

-

Il est revenu au Terrier avec lui mais ses journées sont loin d'être de tout repos.

Les foyers de combats sont de plus en plus nombreux, obligeant les plus jeunes à se joindre aux Aurors.

Toute bonne âme est la bienvenue pour aider à endiguer cette guerre sans fin.

-

Cette journée n'a pas échappé à la règle, il a dû se battre sur le chemin de Traverse alors qu'il cherchait un présent pour son ami Draco dont c'est bientôt l'anniversaire.

-

Il se sent sale, couvert d'un sang qui n'est pas le sien malgré les quelques coupures qui ornent sa peau ambrée.

Il est seul, ma maison encore vide de ses occupants.

Comme l'indique l'horloge magique de la cuisine, Arthur est encore au bureau, Molly est au Manoir Black, réunion de l'Ordre oblige, accompagnée de ses fils Bill, les jumeaux et Charlie.

Et Ron et Ginny n'ont pas eu le droit de sortir de Poudlard, sécurité du Survivant.

-

Surtout, il est crevé.

Son seul souhait, dans l'immédiat, est une bonne douche et un sommeil sans rêve.

Il ne se sent pas le courage d'attendre son aimé.

En puisant dans ses dernières forces, il monte péniblement les marches qui le sépare de son eden.

Il attrape un caleçon propre et file dans la salle de bain.

D'un coup de baguette, il allume une petite bougie, trop mal aux yeux pour la lumière trop vive du plafonier.

Une fois l'eau réglée à la bonne température, il se glisse sous le jet brûlant avec un soupir de délice.

-

Il a réussi à s'éclipser de cette réunion qui n'en finit pas.

L'Ordre ne sait plus où donner de la baguette, les combats s'intensifient et Harry n'est pas encore prêt à affronter le Lord Noir.

Mais pour le moment, il s'en fout un peu.

Il est tard et il sait que son compagnon doit être déjà couché ou du moins il l'espère, il a su ce soir qu'il avait été pris dans une escarmouche dont il était sorti indemne.

Merlin soit loué.

Toutes les lumières du Terrier sont éteintes mais il l'appelle doucement alors qu'il va de la cuisine au salon avant de monter à l'étage.

Malgré sa raison, son coeur aurait aimé qu'il soit encore réveillé, juste pour se rassurer.

Ses pas le traînent vers la chambre mais un bruit d'eau qui coule attire son attention.

Discrètement, il ouvre la porte de la salle de bain.

Ses yeux mettent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la pénombre.

Et ce qu'il voit soulage son coeur.

Sans quitter des yeux le corps qui se meut sous l'eau, il se déshabille à son tour et entre dans la cabine.

-

Il sursaute violement quand deux bras l'entourent possessivement.

Il est tellement HS qu'il ne l'a pas senti venir.

Il se tourne vers l'intrus et l'acceuille d'un tendre baiser.

Avec ravissement, il se coule tout contre lui.

La chaleur de ce corps contre lui éveillent ses sens plus si fatigués.

Ses lèvres trouvent très vite le chemin de sa peau et sa langue lèchent avec envie les fines gouttes d'eau qui dévalent le torse puissant.

-

Son chaton l'amuse, lui qui est si pudique, si réservé quand il s'agit de démonstration amoureuse.

Le rouquin soupire doucement sous l'assaut, se faisant crème pour le félin affamé.

Il aime être son centre d'attention et ses mains le lui font savoir en glissant lentement le long de son échine.

-

Etant plus petit que son amant, il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains posées sur les larges épaules, sa bouche à présent occuper à dévorer paresseusement le cou de sa victime consentante.

Il y laisse une petite marque violacée avant de remonter la mâchoire pour redessiner ses lèvres pâles d'un petit boût de langue mutine.

-

Il oublie que le jeune homme entre ses bras est, avant tout, un serpentard et se laisse aller au jeu de son amoureux.

Il sait pourtant qu'il le fera supplier s'il se laisse avoir mais par les temps qui courent, il préfère profiter de chaque instant qu'il lui est donné et il subit chaque caresse avec un délice sans fin.

D'un geste brusque, il attrape entre ses lèvres la langue joueuse, l'entraînant dans un long et langoureux baiser.

La tendresse commence à devenir fièvre et ses mains sagement posées sur les hanches ambrées le rapproche un peu plus de son propre corps.

-

Un soupir d'aise s'élève.

Entre ses bras, il oublie le monde qui les entoure et qui les blesse.

Une petite bulle de bonheur qui l'aide à oublier ses propres blessures trop récentes.

Mais l'heure n'est pas aux regrets et il se serre un peu plus contre lui, comprimant contre sa cuisse son désir naissant.

Un râle s'échappe.

-

Il n'est pas le seul à sentir monter la chaleur et le sentir contre sa cuisse ne fait qu'augmenter sa propre envie.

Il se déplace légèrement, glissant sa jambe entre les siennes, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils sont deux à avoir le corps et le coeur qui frissonnent.

Un gémissement rauque meurt contre une oreille attentive.

-

La danse commence.

Un doux sourire fleurit sur un visage doré tandis que les doigts agiles courent sur une peau opaline dévoilée.

Il aime sentir les muscles joués sous ses mains taquines tandis que les yeux clairs s'assombrissent de passion.

Il aime les mains qui se crispent sur ses hanches fines avant de partir à l'aventure sur les sentiers de son propre corps.

-

Il redécouvre avec le même plaisir chaque courbe de ce corps qu'il aime tant.

Les plats et les méplats de ce dos si élancé, griffant doucement les reins avant de descendre un peu plus bas.

De la paume, il jouit de la douceur de ces fesses si ... parfaites.

Etrangement rondes et rebondies pour un homme mais leur fermeté ne peut le faire douter et il ne l'en apprécie que plus.

Il s'émerveille un peu plus à chaque fois de cette parfaite beauté androgyne.

-

Le ronronnement se fait plus rauque.

Il tend son corps vers les mains qui le détaillent, qui le soumettent à l'envie d'un autre.

Cela ne l'en excite que plus. Il tremble sous la domination de ce corps puissant, volontairement soumis à son coeur.

Ses yeux se posent sur la large cicatrice qui lui barre la poitrine.

Un éclair de tristesse passe dans ses orbes de saphir tandis qu'il caresse du boût des doigts, ce témoin de l'immense attachement du rouquin pour lui.

Il pose ses lèvres dessus, cherchant à exorciser sa peur de le voir disparaître un jour.

-

Il n'aime pas vraiment quand son jeune amant réagi ainsi mais le laisse faire sans rien dire.

Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi mais il sait qu'il en a besoin.

Un élan de tendresse le prend et il ressert son étreinte sur lui.

Merlin qu'il l'aime.

Lentement, il prend son visage en coupe et le remonte vers lui. Il encre son regard dans le sien avant de déposer ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de cette peau si douce.

-

La passion reprend doucement ses droits sur le couple enlacé.

Le jeune homme se laisse enivrer par les baisers enfièvrés.

Alors il oublie le cicatrice-souvenir et laisse ses mains voguer sur le corps si tentant de son amant.

La fatigue est depuis longtemps oubliée et le chaton se fait loup.

Il caresse avec une langueur traîtresse l'abdomen si bien dessiné, griffant ça et là, la peau tendre de l'aîne, ignorant à dessin le sexe tendu contre le sien.

Le jeune amant soumis redevient, l'espace d'un instant, le serpentard indomptable.

-

Jeu de mains...

-

Le jeu de coeur devient jeu de corps.

Au premier qui cédera la première parole, la première supplique.

Généralement, le rouquin se fait docile et accepte sa défaite la tête haute avant de prendre ce corps réclamé haut et fort.

Mais ce soir, il veut entendre la voix chaude de son amant le supplier de le faire sien.

Il veut veut voir ses yeux si bleus devenir noirs d'un désir mal contenu.

Il veut sentir sa passion à même la peau.

-

La langue suit la trace des mains, léchant, suçant, mordillant la peau rendue sensible par ses premiers attouchements.

Il s'agenouille à ses pieds alors qu'il sent le sexe quémandeur lui effleurer la joue.

Il continue de l'ignorer, soufflant sur la peau humide de la cuisse avant d'y poser ses lèvres gonflées par son propre désir.

-

Mais le rouquin ne le laisse par finir ce qu'il a commencé et le redresse brusquement.

Il sourit de lire l'incompréhension dans ses yeux et l'embrasse délicatement avant de se laisser tomber à ses pieds.

Ils sont seuls ce soir, il le fera hurler!

Et avant que le brun ne puisse esquisser un seul geste, sa lague s'aventure sur le gland gonflé, le nettoyant de la semence qui y perle.

-

Un gémissment mal retenu filtre à ses lèvres et ses jambes commençent à trembler alors qu'une bouche humide s'empare de sa verge, suçotant le boût avec une langueur toute calculée.

Il se maintient comme il peut contre la paroi gelée de la douche, augmentant, par contraste, le volcan qui s'éveille en son ventre.

-

L'arroseur arrosé.

-

Il se délecte des efforts de son amant pour ne pas se laisser aller à manifester son plaisir alors que sa langue roule et se déroule sur toute la longueur de sa hampe dressée.

Il sent contre son palais, le battement effreiné de son coeur, rythme furieux qu'il retient d'une pression de la main à la base du sexe frustré.

Les gémissements deviennent plus rauques, plus sauvages alors qu'il intensifie ses va-et-viens.

Son amant a voulu joué...

-

Il s'accroche du mieux qu'il peut à lui, ses jambes ne le supportant plus.

Des étoiles dansent devant ses yeux et un grognement de frustration passe la barrière de ses lèvres quand son amant délaisse sournoisement son membre qui ne demande que l'assouvissement, râle étouffé par des lèvres possessives et sauvages.

Son corps est tendu à craquer alors qu'il ne le touche plus.

Le souffle court, il niche son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-

" Viens... S'il te plaît..."

-

Charlie accuse le coup de cette voix trop sensuel pour son propre bien.

Il jouit avec délice de l'abandon volontaire de son amour, le corps tremblant tout contre lui, s'accrochent désesperement pour ne pas tomber, pour ne pas sombrer dans la mer houleuse de ses propres sensations.

-

" Demande...encore..."

-

Blaise se mord la lèvre.

Il sait qu'il n'aura rien s'il ne dit rien.

Il lui fait vivre le même supplice quand c'est lui qui a le dessus sur le rouquin.

Il frémit contre lui...

Se soumettre à sa volonté a vraiment un goût d'interdit érotique dans sa bouche...

Mais il ne rendra pas les armes si facilement.

Ses hanches ondulent contre les siennes alors qu'il murmure d'une voix sucrée...

-

" Charlie... S'il te plait... Prends moi..."

-

Il ancre ses iris noirs de désir dans celles de son vis-à-vis devenues bleu nuit.

Il se recule, se tourne et cambre son corps vers lui...

-

" Maintenant..."

-

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et il doit se brider pour ne pas lui faire subir les derniers outrages avec violence.

Malgré tout, il prend un malin plaisir à le faire languir et assène avec une force contenue une gifle sur ce fessier qui le tente.

-

" AHAHAHAhahaha..."

-

Et sans préparation aucune, il s'insinue lentement en lui.

Il ne s'arrête qu'une fois entièrement en lui, se mordant violement la lèvre pour se forcer au calme.

Par Merlin qu'il est étroit...

-

La gifle sur sa peau tendue a exacerbé ses sens et sa respiration se bloque alors qu'il le sent le pénetrer trop doucement.

Il se laisse quelques secondes pour endiguer la puissante vague de plaisir qu'a provoqué la douleur avant d'onduler du bassin.

Il en veut plus, beaucoup plus.

-

Il oublie tout scrupule et ressort lentement avant de revenir avec plus de puissance.

-

" AHAHahahahhummmmmm..."

-

Rudement, il attrape ses hanches et ramène son corps vers lui quand il assène un deuxième coup avec plus de force, touchant de plein fouet la prostate de son amant.

-

" CA... En...encore...!"

-

Il rejette sa tête en arrière à chaque coup de butoir, hurlant son plaisir à chaque fois.

Jamais il ne l'a pris ainsi. Il le sait un peu sauvage, il sent aussi qu'il se retient à chaque fois mais là, les grognements bestiaux qui coulent à même sa peau tandis qu'il maltraite son corps, attisent le feux aux creux de ses reins.

Très fort.

Entre chaque râle, il murmure son prénom comme pour ravager les dernières barrières qui retiennent l'instinct purement animal de son amant.

Il aime très très fort ce côté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-

Il grogne durement alors que la voix chaude de Blaise le rend fou.

D'une main, il attrape le menton du tentateur et dévore ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

De l'autre, il prend le sexe gonflé, lui imprimant un ample mouvement de va-et-viens en complète dissonance avec le déferlement qu'il impose rudement à son cul.

Il se laisse porter par ce violent corps à corps, sauvage jusqu'à sa façon de mordre son épaule, à sa manière de le tenir étroitement serré contre lui, obligeant le jeune homme à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour le satisfaire.

-

Il n'en peut plus.

C'est fort.

Trop fort.

Trop...

Il hurle à pleins poumons l'orgasme qui le terrasse.

Il halète très fort alors que, dans un dernier assaut plus profond, Charlie le rejoint en feulant son prénom.

Ils s'affaissent ensemble n'ayant plus la force de se soutenir l'un l'autre.

Dans un dernier murmure de conscience, une douce brise souffle à son oreille.

-

" Je t'aime..."

-

-

Le soleil chatouille de longs cils noirs.

Blaise ouvre difficilement un oeil.

Par Merlin, ses muscles se rappellent douloureusement à lui et son feesier lui hurle de rester allongé sur le côté.

Le souvenir de la nuit précédente s'impose à son esprit brumeux.

Sa peau doit avoir pris une jolie teinte carmine alors que les images défilent dans sa tête.

Un sourire joue sur ses lèvres.

La prochaine fois, ce sera dans un lit, le réveil n'en sera que meilleur.

Et malgré les vives protestations de son corps endolori, il se tourne vers l'objet de ses pensées matinales et se boudine contre lui.

Un bras vient enserrer sa taille fine.

Par Merlin qu'il l'aime SON Griffondor!

-

Il y en aura sûrement d'autres, j'adore ce couple!

J'attend vos avis avec impatience.

Kisu.

Noan


End file.
